Night
by Evil-Zukin
Summary: a story of Hiei and kurama lemon.


I sigh to myself. I'm sitting on top of this damn ningen building watching the ningens pass. The sun was slowly sinking behind the huge mass of the city building, I finally get a brake from work and away from that bitch, and I spending it in Ningenkai. I leaned against the cold surface of the building, it was quite relaxing. Perhaps I come back here not only to see Yukina's smile and hear her soft giggle that brings me nothing but joy, but also because...because I also miss him that idiot fox one night we were actually more then friends. That is about it really no way in hell would I ever miss that idiot. Yusuke is a good friend and I slightly miss the company of him and that's it I really don't care too much for the rest.  
  
I jumped off the building, landing in a dark alley and walked into the ningen infested street. I let my feet take me, though I some what knew where they'd leave me, soon enough I find my self outside of his house. I sigh jump into his tree and on his window sill. I knock on it loud enough to wake the sleepier up but soft enough that the rest of the attendants could remain sleeping. Soon the ex-sleeping person slumped moodily to the window and thrusted it open. I quickly slipped inside and gave him my normal greeting "Hey fox." His eyes shot open and he throws his arms around me, I nearly fell out of the window. He let me go after about 5 minutes ,to my calculation, "I haven't seen you for so long Hiei." He said in that sweet voice of his. He shivered a bit and closed the window. "How have you been?" I shrug. He gave me 'The smile' "So you haven't changed." The smile means ' Hiei I still love you. Do you still have similar feelings for me?' I smile back. "of course no one can change me."  
  
I gave him the sigh of yes. He smiled more and got me in another death hug. "You must be cold, it's almost winter and some cold air got in so come on," He dragged me towards his bed. "but if you stay you have to leave before mother finds you." I nod. We both climb in the bed which was warm from where he was earlier. We got in it and after a while it seemed to get 10 degrees warmer. "Hiei, I'm going to take off my shirt that okay with you?" He asked me. "Not as long as I can too." I truly didn't mean for it to sound suggestive but that's the way it came out. I took off my scarf and my shirt and threw them to the floor. "What about your pants?" said an evil creature that had already rid himself of his. I sighed and my pants soon joined my shirt and scarf on the floor. He looked over at me and pressed our lips together. I kissed him back as his hands roamed over my chest, arms, legs, and in between my legs.  
  
I gasped at the feeling as he grabbed my most fragile area and started pumping at a slow pace and was slowly speeding up. Sweat started to glisten my face as my body quickly reached it's climax. My hands clenched the bed sheets and I let out a small cry as I came into his hands. He smirked and brought his hand, covered in the tick liquid, to his mouth and quickly tasted it with his soft pink tongue. He giggled softly, that sick pervert he is , "You still taste the same as you did." He said with a satisfied smirk. I could feel myself turning pink, to save my dignity I had to do something. "Well, lets see if you do too." I said pushing him forward and gather his length inside my mouth and I was sucking on it and licking it occasionally. His breath were getting harder I knew he was close to his climax. Before I finished my thought he came into my mouth. I some how managed to swallow it all.  
His eyes were still unfocused from his orgasm. I yawned " Do you want to go to sleep now?" "Will you stop by another night?" I nod. "Okay, I'm really tired now" he yawned as well, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now." I nodded softly. He rested his head on my chest. He soon after that was sound asleep. I smile and I whisper in to the darkness in his room "I love you." so soft that not even fox' ears could pick it up. I smile and let myself fall asleep and be perfectly relaxed without any trouble in the world.  
  
I open my eyes the sun had not come up yet Kurama had moved, so I was now free, I got up put my clothes back on. Kisses him on the forehead and opened my window. "goodbye love." I say before jumping out into the dark restfulness of the night. Till the next night. 


End file.
